Le prisonnier de Nantes
by A. Harlem
Summary: "Dans les prisons de Nantes… y'avait un prisonnier" : les premières paroles d'un écrit que l'on chante à beaucoup d'enfants de nos jours. L'histoire d'un prisonnier d'une époque quelconque et de son probable funeste destin… une chanson somme toute innocente, dont on pense déjà connaitre la fin. Quant à savoir qui est ce prisonnier et ce qu'il advint de lui… /AU/ Usopp, Kaya.


**_Ohayo mina' !_**

 ** _Non, je ne suis pas morte. Et c'est bon de vous revoir pour une publication différente ! Ceci n'est pas une fiction à plusieurs chapitres, mais un OS, comme vous pouvez le constater… sur un pairing un peu particulier. Je l'ai classé T :D [Tu as l'air fière] Mmmn, plutôt, oui. Ça veut dire qu'il y aura pas trop d'horreurs dedans, fufu._**

 ** _Bref, je sais bien que ce couple-là n'attire pas les foules, mais je trouve qu'il est très bien accordé à l'écrit qui va suivre. C'est une SongFic, comme bien souvent, mais sur un chant traditionnel breton, eeeew… nantais x) interprété par Tri Yann. Lien sur mon profil !  
Et avant qu'on me demande, NON, je ne suis pas bretonne. Mais s'il y a des bretons qui lisent cet OS, je vous dis demat, mont a ra… ? ;)_**

 ** _Pour info : les paroles sont parfois intégrées au texte, quand il s'y prête bien.  
Et ne vous attendez pas à un truc grandiloquent, c'est juste histoire de m'éclater et de me détendre.  
Ah, et je l'ai mis en version « français actuel » et non pas « vieux français », hein…_**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous amuse, et…_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« Dans les prisons de Nantes… y'avait un prisonnier »**_

Usopp releva la tête quand un hurlement résonna dans le couloir, tout près de sa cellule. Des barreaux épais de plus d'un pouce, qui le coupaient dans son envie de liberté, mais qui lui laissaient le loisir d'apercevoir les tortures infligées à ses congénères.

Il frissonna et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, réveillant le crissement désormais familier des chaines sur les pavés ; et ce n'était pas les pauvres brins de paille qui constituaient sa couche qui allaient y changer quelque chose.  
La misère complète. Mais à bien y réfléchir… ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, il avait un repas chaud par jour et un toit sur la tête ; bon, d'accord, le repas chaud était une gamelle de soupe insipide et un quignon de pain rassis, mais c'était bien mieux que ce à quoi il était habitué.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles il se retrouvait ici ; tiraillé par une faim insupportable, il avait eu l'idée ô combien stupide de dérober de quoi faire un festin, et surtout de quoi nourrir les 3 enfants qui lui collaient aux basques depuis des mois. Piman, Tamanegi et Ninjin. Il espérait qu'ils aillent bien, maintenant, même s'il les savait débrouillards.  
Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans l'aile gauche, le tirant de ses pensées lugubres. Il coula un regard au geôlier qui ouvrit la cellule la plus proche de la sienne, et le bruit sourd d'un corps inconscient se répercuta en écho près de lui quand ils balancèrent le supplicié sur le sol de pierres. La porte de barreaux claqua et le silence revint, troublé par la respiration sifflante de son voisin.

Ô joie.

Un brouhaha léger montait depuis la place extérieure ; Usopp aurait facilement pu mettre le nez par la fenêtre, mais les chaines à ses pieds le retenaient désespérément captif.  
L'humidité qui suintait des murs gouttait sur le sol dans un « ploc-ploc » régulier, qui rythmait le temps mais qui le rendait fou, surtout la nuit, quand la quiétude baignait les donjons du château où il se trouvait enfermé.

 ** _« Personne ne le vint voir, que la fille du geôlier »_**

\- Monsieur Usopp… ? murmura une voix dans le noir.

L'intéressé tressauta et son regard fouilla l'obscurité ; une jeune femme sortit de l'ombre, un large panier dans ses bras frêles. Ses cheveux blonds reflétèrent la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par la meurtrière, un peu plus loin, et Usopp cligna des yeux, un instant ébloui. Voilà des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu la lueur du jour.

Il se rapprocha autant qu'il le put, et sa visiteuse prit place derrière les barreaux, sur le sol glacé.

\- Mademoiselle Kaya, sourit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur, malgré les chaines énormes qui retenaient ses chevilles près du mur du fond. C'est bon de vous voir… !

\- Vous aussi, Monsieur Usopp, j'avais peur qu'ils ne… enfin, le principal, c'est que vous soyez là… ! soupira-t-elle en fouillant dans son panier.

Elle en sortit du pain de maïs et une gourde remplie d'eau, ainsi qu'une chemise propre et un plaid qui semblait bien plus chaud que le morceau de tissu crasseux qui lui servait de couche.  
Les yeux brillants de convoitise, le jeune homme amena ses présents à lui et attaqua son repas – s'il le gardait pour plus tard, le geôlier aurait tôt fait de le lui reprendre, alors autant en profiter sur l'instant.

Kaya le regarda dévorer la moindre miette avec un sourire immense, le menton dans les mains, attendant patiemment qu'il ait terminé ; ce qu'elle déplorait le plus était le manque d'hygiène dans les cellules, mais elle n'avait pas d'alternative à lui proposer, si ce n'était une baignoire dont il ne verrait sûrement jamais la couleur.  
La barbe clairsemée avait poussé au fil des semaines, mais elle ne suffisait pas à étoffer la maigreur qui dévorait peu à peu le prisonnier. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour venir voir ce pauvre garçon au moins une fois tous les 2 ou 3 jours, quand son père n'avait pas un œil sur elle, mais les visites étaient… pour le moins périlleuses.

Usopp but une longue rasade d'eau, éructa bruyamment avant de rire et de lui tendre la gourde déjà vide.

\- Encore une journée de plus sans mourir de faim, s'esclaffa-t-il. Merci, Mademoiselle Kaya.

\- Oh, ça me fait plaisir, rougit-elle en rangeant les reliquats de la nourriture dans son panier plus léger.

Des clameurs montèrent, depuis l'extérieur, et le bruit sourd d'une hache s'abattant sur un billot résonna sous le soleil.  
Usopp eut une moue perplexe, avant de couler un regard en biais à une Kaya qui semblait plus mortifiée que jamais.

 _ **« Un jour il lui demande, que dit-on de moi ? »**_

\- … dites… à propos du jugement, vous…

\- Je ne sais pas, bafouilla l'adolescente en se triturant les doigts. Mon père ne me dit rien, il… il ne parle pas de son travail, vous savez, et-

\- Je suis le plus gros menteur de la ville, et à moi, on ne la fait pas, assura-t-il. Alors… ?

Nerveuse, Kaya fixa ses souliers et se terra dans un lourd silence ; silence entrecoupé des gouttes d'humidité, et des cris de la foule en contrebas.  
Usopp savait bien quelle était la loi applicable aux voleurs de son genre. Il savait ce qu'il méritait pour avoir dérobé de la nourriture, et pour s'être empêtré dans son mensonge, de surcroît, mais son éternel pessimisme pourrait être source de surprise. Après tout, tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y aurait de l'espoir… non… ?

\- **« On dit de vous en ville… que vous serez pendu »**. Ce soir, murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours baissés. Le Roi Ener n'est pas de ces hommes qui supporte de perdre une pomme, quand bien même il en aurait tellement qu'il ne pourrait les compter…

La sentence tomba comme le couperet qu'il n'aurait pas.  
Pendu.

… il avait songé à tout, sauf à ça. À ses yeux, le pire qu'il pouvait risquer était 30 coups de fouet en public – une douleur et une humiliation dont on ne se défaisait pas facilement. À la rigueur… la main coupée. Ça, c'était motif de mort potentielle, au vu des infections qui pouvaient gagner la plaie, mais c'était encore passable.  
La pendaison, en revanche…

Usopp la connaissait bien. Son père, Yasopp, n'était rien de moins qu'un pirate, et le gamin qu'il était à cette époque avait longtemps contemplé le corps pendu de son géniteur sur la grande place lors de son exécution, des années auparavant.

Il contempla les fers à ses poignets, les chaines qui entravaient ses chevilles, la fenêtre…  
Les barreaux épais, profondément scellés dans la chaux des murs, et les rivets énormes qui maintenaient ses liens d'acier au sol.  
Aucune échappatoire possible.  
Demander la clé… ? impensable.

Il entendit le soupir de Kaya, et son intellect débordant prit le relai pour lui.

\- **« Mais s'il faut qu'on me pende »** … s'il vous plait, **« déliez-moi les pieds »** , chuchota-t-il.

Intriguée, Kaya releva la tête et le fixa à travers ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- … vous… vous délier les pieds… ? mais c'est-

\- S'il vous plaît, insista-t-il en prenant son irrésistible air de chien battu. Je ne partirai pas en paix sinon.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout comprendre où il voulait en venir ; parce que trop crédule, trop ignorante encore… ? son air circonspect mais curieux à la fois laissa croire à Usopp qu'il avait une chance, et il croisa les doigts sous les fers qui lui tenaient les mains.

\- … quel rapport avec la pendaison… ?

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la légende du coin… ? s'effara-t-il.

Kaya écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha, visiblement toute ouïe.  
Usopp savait qu'il tenait là une occasion en or de s'en sortir ; au moins, il ne pourrait pas se dire qu'il n'avait pas tout tenté pour fuir cette mort. Il se rapprocha, lui aussi, le plus que les chaînes le lui permettaient, et se pencha vers elle avec un air grave.

\- … si on est pendu les pieds liés, notre âme ne peut pas marcher vers notre Saint-Père, et ne pourra pas trouver le chemin de la rédemption…

\- Non… ?! s'affola-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Oh que si. Et comme je suis un voleur, je n'aurai pas l'extrême-onction, alors…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, certain de produire son petit effet.

La jeune femme semblait tenir au salut de son âme, à en juger son expression – aurait-il un motif supplémentaire de la trouver plus attirante encore… ?  
Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa nuque, seule témoin de sa nervosité ; s'il échouait si près du but, ce serait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment la merde, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

Ener aimait le théâtral, et il savait qu'il allait avoir le droit à la totale. Peut-être même qu'on lui ferait flamber les pieds, pour la forme, avant de lui planter des clous dans la voûte plantaire.  
Un truc qu'Usopp n'avait jamais très bien compris : pourquoi cramer les pieds des gars alors qu'on les leur transperçait à coups de lancette… ? pour le spectacle, assurément.

Spectacle dont Usopp ne tenait pas à avoir le premier rôle, pour une fois…

\- … il est hors de question que je laisse faire ça, souffla Kaya dans l'obscurité, avant de se relever dans un bruissement de jupons.

 _ **« La fille était jeunette, les pieds lui a déliés… »**_

Elle fouilla sous son corsage et en tira un trousseau de clés, sous le regard hébété d'un Usopp qui ne pensait pas voir sa combine fonctionner si vite.

Pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça à la chance insolente dont il bénéficiait. Autant en profiter maintenant avant que l'occasion ne file encore.  
Il se contenta de tendre les jambes, et Kaya attrapa les fers pour les déverrouiller d'un tour dans la serrure ; les entraves tombèrent au sol dans un fracas sonore, et la jeune femme rengaina les fermoirs sous le tissu de son vêtement, l'air rasséréné.

Usopp fixa ses pieds nus, la fenêtre, Kaya, ses pieds, la fenêtre, la jeune femme…  
Le temps lui était compté.

\- … pardon pour ça, Mademoiselle Kaya.

\- Que-… !

Il courut vers la porte, attrapa son visage à travers les barreaux et l'amena à lui pour lui donner un long et fougueux baiser, auquel la jeune femme stupéfaite ne répondit pas, trop surprise.

\- Et pardon pour ça aussi… ! s'écria-t-il en s'arrachant à elle pour s'élancer vers la fenêtre.

Il sauta, se hissa sur le rebord de pierres en s'aidant de l'unique barreau qui scindait l'ouverture en deux, et se faufila dans l'espace exigu qu'il n'aurait jamais pu franchir sans ces semaines de jeun forcé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas, jaugea l'immense étendue d'eau et ferma les yeux, priant un instant le dieu des menteurs pour qu'il lui accorde une dernière fois un regard bienveillant – il ne savait pas nager, mais d'après une autre légende, si on croyait très fort à quelque chose, cette chose pouvait devenir vraie. Il n'allait pas non plus croire qu'il était un moineau, mais un homme capable de flotter sur 50 mètres… c'était faisable.

\- … à la prochaine, murmura-t-il à l'adolescente.

Un dernier clin d'œil, et il se laissa tomber dans le fleuve.

 _ **« Le prisonnier alerte, dans la Loire s'est jeté… »**_

. . . . . .

Ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais boire d'eau.

Un mantra qu'Usopp serinait, alors qu'il pataugeait dans le limon et la flotte verdâtre qui le cernait de part et d'autre ; il avait bu la tasse un nombre incalculable de fois, et il se jurait de ne se désaltérer qu'à base d'hydromel ou de bière.  
Une gourde d'eau ? même pas en rêve.

À quatre pattes dans la gadoue, il nadouilla jusqu'à la berge, où il tituba en sortant de la vase odorante. Boarf… il n'était plus à ça près. Et ça ne sentait pas plus mauvais que les décharges de la ville. La gloire, le prestige… étaient des notions sur lesquelles il avait commune mesure de s'assoir, si l'on pouvait le formuler ainsi.

Il se redressa, plissa les yeux dans le soleil couchant et mit sa main en visière, contemplant l'édifice qui se dressait devant lui, imposant et majestueux.  
… il y avait vécu tant de temps, mais il avait mieux à faire à présent que sécher au bout d'une corde.

 _ **« Dès qu'il fut sur les rives, il se prit à chanter … : »**_

\- **« Je chante pour les belles, surtout celle du geôlier »** , fredonna-t-il en s'éloignant à reculons vers la forêt qui bordait les hautes murailles et le fleuve qui alimentait les sujets du château et tous ceux des alentours sur des lieues et des lieues à la ronde.

Déjà, les rumeurs de la ville s'estompaient, étouffées par les murs vertigineux et la distance ; il n'avait jamais vu les donjons sous cet angle, et il ne les quitta pas du regard tant qu'il ne fut pas dans la forêt. Il lui sembla apercevoir l'éclat d'une chevelure d'or blanc par une des fenêtres, mais… son esprit lui jouait peut-être des tours.

Après tout… il mourrait déjà de faim. Sa petite nage façon chat craignant l'eau l'avait vidé de ses forces, malgré le repas servi par Kaya un peu plus tôt.

Finalement, quand progresser sans vision devint gênant, il fit volte-face et s'en alla en courant vers l'orée du bois, en tâchant de ne pas penser à ses mains liées qui allaient le gêner – il trouverait bien de quoi faire sauter ces horreurs sur le chemin…

… la vie en valait la peine.

\- **« Si je reviens à Nantes, oui je l'épouserai… »  
** chantonna Usopp en disparaissant dans l'obscurité des hêtres.

.

.

.


End file.
